


Whatever Your Heart Desires

by Shaynamalka



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaynamalka/pseuds/Shaynamalka
Summary: Roman does not feel like the others ever listen to him, and is getting frustrated that he can't help Thomas. He has a hopeless crush on Virgil, who doesn't seem to notice him. However, a certain dark side comes in and sweeps him off his feet and fills his head with praise and validation. When the Virgil notices Roman is missing, they go on a Quest to find him. Virgil fears Roman being in Deceit's clutches, especially because he himself is in love with Roman. Can the others help him save Roman before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

        Roman was pacing around his room, the thoughts of Thomas’s last big dilemma weighing heavily in his mind. He wasn’t sure he had made the right call when he had made the decision to make Thomas go to the wedding instead of the callback. 

       On one hand, he was Thomas’s creativity, his passion, his drive to succeed. He wanted that callback so badly it hurt. It got to the point he would’ve done anything to get the role, even if it meant having Thomas lie to his friends to skip their wedding. 

      However, he was also supposed to be a noble and just prince, and he couldn’t bear to disappoint the others. Especially one in particular; Virgil. 

       The anxious side had had Roman’s attention since “Accepting Anxiety,” and Roman desperately wanted to ask him out. However, Virgil gave every indication that he was not interested in Roman. In fact, Virgil was sometimes downright cruel to him. While he and Virgil did like to tease each other, Virgil was sometimes a little too harsh. 

      Roman understood he himself went too far at times, but he was still trying to not get bitchy around Virgil when he got nervous. He didn’t feel as though Virgil was giving him the same effort. 

      With all of that being said, he still didn’t know if he made the right decision. He did not wish to be deceitful and ruin his reputation as the noble one. Although… it was his job to help Thomas achieve his dreams, and was desperate to show the world his talents. 

     He groaned in frustration, covering his eyes and rubbing his temples. Why did this matter have to be so complicated? He just wanted things to be more simple; more black and white. 

     Suddenly, he felt the room shift around him, and instead of standing on carpet, he felt a hard surface under him

     He opened his eyes and audibly gasped; he was in the most gorgeous ballroom he had ever seen. The floors were solid marble with a humongous golden lion etched into it. The pillars were pure gold, the walls had many paintings of Roman doing heroic deeds in the italian renaissance style, the windows were covered with rich red curtains lined with gold, and the ceiling was dome shaped with a lion with a green tinted-yellow snake wrapped around it. 

     The room was only lit by candelabras that somehow made the room light enough to see everything, but dark enough that it still felt a little bit frightening.

     It dawned on him that he must be inside the mind palace, for only Thomas’s imagination could come up with such a place.   

     “Trusssssst in meeee.” a soft, haunting melody came from seemingly nowhere. Roman froze; he knew exactly who it was. 

      Deceit, the side of deception and falsehoods, was clearly around. It was clear he was the one who brought him here, though he wasn’t quite sure why. Roman knew he wanted something; perhaps to try and make Roman do as he says.   
“Jusssst in meeeee.” The seductive voice came again. Roman felt a shiver run down his spine; goosebumps appeared all over his body as a lump formed in his throat.

     Suddenly, the doors across from Roman opened, and he could see the outline of a figure standing in the doorway. While the candelabras did not provide enough light to make out all the details of the man, he could see the glowing yellow snake’s eye of the dark side, brilliantly lit up. It was staring right into his soul, and he felt his knees quiver and shake. 

     “ Shut your eyes; trust in meeeee,” Deceit commanded softly with his singing voice as he slowly began walking towards the Creative side, who wanted to move, but just couldn’t. That damn yellow eye was holding him in place, making him feel weak. 

      Roman shut his eyes, shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the dark side, hoping to transport himself back to his own room. However, when he opened his eyes, Deceit was much closer and Roman could now make out his face. The scales on the right side of his face were starting to gleam as the candle light lit them up, which made them absolutely beautiful. Deceit was wearing the same suit he had worn to the trial; a black blazer with matching pants, a bright yellow shirt, a crisp, black bowtie, his signature bowler hat, and yellow silk gloves. 

     “You can ssssleep, ssssafe and sssound…” the dark side hissed quietly, now standing in front of Roman, who’s eyes were almost half lidded.

      Roman could feel his breath getting heavier and heat was pooling in his groin as he listened to the seductive song being sung by the king of liars. Was Deceit, master of corruption… turning him on?

      He wanted to calm himself down, but his gaze was stuck on Deceit’s eyes; so hypnotic, so captivating. 

      “...Knowing I am around.” The snake said, his face breaking into a cheshire cat’s smile. Suddenly, the gloved hand wrapped itself around Roman’s waist, and the other clasped his left hand. For some reason, Roman put his right hand on Deceit’s shoulder. 

     Deceit lead them into a slow waltz, leading him around the ballroom, his gaze solely on Roman. 

     “Sssslip into ssssilent sssslumber, sail on a sssilver mist…” Deceit’s voice was going straight to his head, and to his nether region… 

     “ Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resisssttt.” Deceit whispered into his his ear, his tongue flicking the roof of his mouth at the harsh “t.” His breath was hot on the side of Roman’s face and he gasped, trying not to moan. He was afraid to give Deceit the satisfaction of knowing he had this effect on Roman. Although… Deceit knowing might make this even hotter. 

    “Just relax, be at rest, like a bird in a nest.” His hushed tone made Roman swallow; Deceit had been right. He couldn’t resist, even if he wanted to. 

     He suddenly thought of Virgil, but only for a fleeting moment. Virgil was a bit rough and tumble, and was completely shy and awkward. While that was adorable, and Virgil was arguably hot, his sex appeal was nothing compaired to Deceit’s. Deceit’s charm, wit, and smooth, silky voice was too much to bare…

     Trussst in me, jussst in me. Shut your eyes, and trussst in me.” Deceit’s pupils were blow with lust as he looked upon the object of his desire. Despite the fact that they were the exact same height, Roman felt so small as Deceit pulled him around the ballroom.

     Suddenly, Deceit’s arm disappeared from his waist and suddenly Roman was being twirled around by the dark side. The world was spinning, and Roman was becoming dizzier and dizzier, since all the blood had gone to his erection. 

      When Deceit finally stopped spinning him, he was so dizzy he almost collapsed. Thankfully, Deceit caught him in a dip. Roman quickly wrapped his arms around the dark side’s neck, as he gazed into the heterochromatic eyes.  

     “Trusssst in meeee…jusssst in meeee.” He sang quietly as he brought Roman back to standing. They were no longer dancing, just standing in the middle of the ballroom with their arms around each other. Suddenly, Roman felt a gloved hand on his face, cupping his jawline while a thumb stroked his cheek. 

    “Shut your eyessss…” Deceit breathed, bringing his face closer to Roman’s. Roman’s final resolve broke  and he closed his eyes, and Deceit whispered on his lips, “and trust in me.”

     With that, Deceit brought himself as close to Roman as possible and claimed his mouth. Roman audibly moaned into Deceit’s lips as Deceit ravaged and plundered the inside of his mouth. What was even better was he could feel Deceit’s erection pressing against his, letting him know he wasn’t the only one who was aroused. 

    Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony as Deceit took the lead. Roman felt the hand on his back travel lower until it reach his ass and squeezed. Roman began to grind himself against the dark side, desperate for some friction. The dark side growled as he did this, pushing hard back against him. 

    When Deceit finally pulled away, even his neon yellow eye was dark with lust. Deceit wiped a tiny bit of saliva from the corner of Roman’s mouth.

    “Now, my dear Roman, shall we continue this in my bedroom?” Deceit asked a devilish smile gracing his face. 

    “Y-yes.” Roman said breathlessly, almost unable to hold himself up.

    “Aww, my poor Roman, still dizzy? I’ll carry you, my sweet.” Deceit cooed. With that, he swept Roman into his arms bridal style. 

    Roman swooned at how strong Deceit was as he was cradled in the dark side’s arms. Roman inhaled the scent of Deceit; he smelled like rain, which was so pleasant and earthy. 

     The room began to shift around them; colors whirled around them in a blur. Roman held on fast to Deceit and shut his eyes, who chuckled at Roman squeezing his arm around his neck. 

     Once the colors settled, Roman opened his eyes to a room with beautifully lit chandeliers made out of golden snakes, dark oak drawers with a glass snake standing atop of it, and a large canopy bed with black curtains lined with gold, and a black silk duvet with a large golden snake etched in. 

     This room was almost haunting; however, Roman was getting more and more excited by the minute. 

      Deceit carried Roman over to the bed and gently placed him down on it, with his head resting on the cloud-like pillows. He then took his hat off and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. This revealed his perfectly styled hair; combed to the side with a little bit of hair gel; so well taken care of, and it looked so soft. Roman desperately wanted to run his hands through it. He was pleasantly surprised that the side of his head that had the scales was not hairless; the scales only seemed to go up to his hairline. 

     Deceit decided to climb on top of the flushed prince, pinning Roman’s arms to the side of his head with his own gloves hands. Deceit stared down at Roman like a predator stalking his prey and licked his lips. 

    Roman began to struggle, not because he didn’t want Deceit; far from it. He was so desperate for friction he began to grind himself on Deceit’s firm thigh, whimpering as he did so. 

    Deceit smirked and whispered, “Patience, my pet. I will show you ecstasy, as long as you do exactly as I say. Can you do that?”

Roman was barely able to form words, so he nodded vigorously, and stilled his hips, waiting for instruction. 

     With that, Deceit grasped the hem of Roman’s shirt and commanded softly, “Arms up.”  Roman’s arms shot up as fast as he could, and the dark side pulled it over his head, allowing him a view of his well-toned chest. 

    “I am going to take good care of you, my little prince.” Deceit smirked, undoing Roman’s pants, then pulling them down along with his underwear. Roman had wondered for a second where his boots had gone, but then remembered Deceit probably took them off with his magic.

     Now Roman was completely naked and bare before Deceit; completely vulnerabile, nothing to hide. His entire body was flushed red, his eyes half lidded, his lips wet, and his cock was so hard it was leaking. 

      Deceit’s smile grew as the prince was now exposed under him. So many things he could do to him…

      “Don’t be shy, Roman. You are the most delectable creature I have ever seen. I am going to worship you.” Deceit said, the praise going straight to Roman’s cock. 

      Deceit then removed his hands from Roman’s hands, no longer pinning him. To Roman’s utter shock, Deceit took off his gloves, something he had never seen before. The top of his hands had small traces of scales that were beautiful and shiny, while the underside of his hand was soft and human. 

      He then took one of his hands and reached down between them, grasping the good side’s cock and began to slowly stroke him. Roman choked on air because that soft hand felt so good. His eyes rolled as Deceit rubbed the thumb over the head, smearing the finger with pre-cum. After a few more firm strokes, Deceit’s hand left him, and Roman cried in frustration. 

     His eyes followed that blasted hand, until it reached Deceit’s mouth. Roman’s eyes widened as the dark side licked the pre-cum off of his hand slowly and deliberately. 

     “Mmmmm… you taste so good Roman. Just like I knew you would.” He rasped softly, licking the last of it off. 

      Deceit then snapped his fingers and the rest of his own clothes were gone, and now Roman could take in the magnificence that was Deceit. His body was perfectly chiseled; not too muscular, but the perfect amount of muscle that Roman liked. Most of his skin was smooth, save for a couple patches of scales here and there. 

      One of Roman’s hands reached up and touched the patch of scales on Deceit’s chest, and he was surprised at how smooth and… comforting the scales felt. 

      Deceit shivered as Roman’s fingers grazed the scales on his chest, then smiling down at Roman. His curiosity was adorable to Deceit; it was something he could use.

      Deceit finally decided to kiss Roman again, this time a little more slowly, but with no less passion. They cupped each other’s faces as Deceit explored Roman’s mouth. Roman was feeling completely overwhelmed by what Deceit was doing; every kiss, every touch was simply incredible. 

      When Deceit broke away from Roman, he began to gently kiss his jawline, to gently nibbling his ear, then back to kissing down his neck. When he got to the pulse point, he suddenly bit down, causing Roman to yelp in pain. However, the yelp turned into a moan as Deceit sucked down on the sensitive skin. Roman knew he would have a mark after that he would have to explain to the others, but he just didn’t care.

     When Deceit pulled away, his skillful tongue darted out and licked the bruise to sooth him. Roman desperately wanted more, and he knew the only way Deceit would listen was to beg.

     “S-sir, please… I want you. Please take me.” Roman pleaded pitifully.

      “I will take you, my sweet. I promise. I always keep my promises. However, I must make sure you are properly ready to receive me.” Deceit claimed, reaching to the nightstand drawer and pulling out a glass bottle full of a liquid Roman had never seen before.

     “Wha-what’s that?” Roman asked, eager for the answer. 

     Deceit gave a smirk and said, “This, my dear, is pure sin. It is all the dark, satisfying fantasies Thomas has ever had. The very touch of it on your skin causes some of the greatest pleasure you will ever feel. It makes the perfect lubricant.” 

     Roman gasped; the idea of something like that being used while being used by the master of deception was almost too much.

     Deceit then uncorked the vile, pouring some of the substance onto his fingers, humming low in his throat as it made contact. 

     “Put your legs up, Princey.” Deceit commanded, using the pet name his friends and Virgil had given him. Roman did in an instant, and Deceit praised, “You’re so good, my pet, so good.”

     The instant the slick finger met Roman’s hole, Roman began to buck his hips. Even a little bit of the sin oil was making his head spin. Deceit carefully and teasingly slid the finger in, taking his time. He savoured Roman’s reaction as the good little prince was groaning at the stretch and burn the finger was causing.

     “It’s funny, how willing you were to give yourself up to me. You must be desperate, right? A desperate little slut. MY desperate little slut.” Deceit’s words normally would’ve cut Roman like a knife, but this situation was so hot Roman couldn’t help but let the words turn him on.

     Deceit twisted his finger inside of Roman, searching for his prostate. Roman’s breath was coming out in pants, wanting more. A thin layer of sweat covered Roman’s body as he tried to process all the pleasure he was receiving.

     “M-more.” He begged, hoping Deceit would comply. 

     “You’ve been such a good pet, Roman. Of course I’ll give you more, especially because you asked so nicely.” Deceit complimented, slipping another finger into Roman. 

     Roman cried out; the burn of how big Deceit’s fingers were was only matched by the sin oil sending fissures of pleasure throughout his body. Suddenly, the fingers crooked at just the right angle and his prostate was hit. 

     Roman practically screamed and almost came, but Deceit’s other hand stroked his face. Roman opened his eyes, and Deceit’s yellow eye was glowing.

     “Relaxxxxx, ssssweeeeet Roman. Don’t come yet.” Deceit commanded. 

     Roman nodded and began to control his breathing; his brain became a little less clouded and he began to relax into Deceit’s touch.

     “Are you ready now, dearest?” Are you ready to to be fucked like the whore you are?” Deceit hissed, twisting his fingers once more.

     Roman nodded slowly this time, and Deceit looked so self satisfied at the answer, normally Roman would have slapped him for being so cocky. In this scenario, however, his cockiness was hot. 

     Deceit carefully removed the fingers, then poured a generous amount of sin oil on his hand. As he used this to coat himself, he gave a few baritone groans because the sin was tingling over his flesh. 

     He then positioned himself at Roman’s entrance, holding the prince’s legs at his sides before finally pushing in. Roman let out some incoherent babble as Deceit penetrated him, wrapping his arms around his newfound master’s neck. He finally ran his fingers through the incredibly soft locks, completely messing it up. Neither of them cared. 

     Deceit hummed quietly; Roman was so tight and delicious around him, almost as if he had been waiting for this, waiting for Deceit to take him and make him his.

     He decided to pull his hips back so that only the tip was in, causing Roman to try and thrust his hips forward to get it back in. 

      “Stay still. Just relax and let me take care of you, sweet prince.” The dark side cooed softly, causing Roman to still himself.

      Deceit then carefully thrust forward again, burying himself deeper this time. Roman sobbed; never in a million years did he think he could ever feel pleasure this intensely.  

     Deceit’s thrusts were so controlled, so deliberate. Deceit was clearly a skilled lover, though Roman had no idea where he got the experience from. Could it be from the other dark sides? 

     Deceit’s thrusts pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and all he could feel was the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. Each thrust was a little bit of heaven plucked from above the clouds. 

     “You’re such a slut for this, aren’t you, Roman? My perfect little slut.” Deceit said, the degrading words harmonized perfectly with the slapping of skin on skin. Deceit’s fingers were digging into Roman’s thighs as he held them to his hips. He wanted the best angles possible. He wanted Roman to feel the pleasure as intensely as possible. 

     Roman was swooning over the tide of sensations; he wanted this to last forever. Deceit’s thrusts were increasing power, getting a little more vigorous as he continued to use Roman’s body. He slithered inside of Roman, stimulating every sensitive spot inside. 

    “You’re mine Roman. No one else can have you, my pet.” Deceit grunted starting to become a little decomposed. Normally Deceit was the epitome of cool and poise, but right now he was losing it. 

     Roman remembered after the trial how angry Deceit had been, how hot it was to see him all worked up like that. It was nothing compared to what he was like now, with his thrusts getting harder every second, his hair a complete mess.

     Roman dug his nails into Deceit’s back, hoping to anchor himself. He did not want to cum before his master gave him permission; he couldn’t bear disappointing him. 

     “You’re so good Roman. Now, come for me. Come for me, my sweet whore.” The dark side commanded, removing one of his hands from Roman’s thighs and began to stroke Roman.

     Roman only took a few strokes until he was cumming all over himself and Deceit, his world crashing, heat exploding throughout his body, his mine going blank, and sinking into a state of utter bliss, He came so hard that he felt as if he could sleep a hundred years. The orgasm just kept rushing over him, and his scream was loud enough to wake a whole city. 

    Deceit followed soon after him, groaning loudly as he collapsed on top of his precious prince. The prince shivered, feeling the sticky liquid filling him up. 

    Deceit laid on top of Roman for a few minutes to catch his breath, as well as to make sure Roman was ready for him to pull out. He breathed in the scent of Roman’s neck, which was some sort of delicious perfume. He moved and kissed the top of Roman’s forehead, and began to stroke his face with his hand.  “That was amazing, pet. You are amazing.” Deceit praised, causing Roman’s heart to swell. Whether it was true or not, Deceit was praising him; showing him the attention he so craved. 

     “Thank you, Master.” Roman replied, desperately hoping they would do that again. “That was exactly what I needed. I just wish this didn’t have to end.” 

     “Well, my sweet, it doesn’t. I don’t think the others would miss you if you were gone for a while. Why don’t we use the mind palace for a little get away? We’ll make sweet, sweet love all day everyday, and I’ll fulfill your deepest, darkest fantasies. How does that sound?” Deceit whispered to him, gazing deeply into his eyes, the snake’s eye so bright and full of life. 

     Roman hesitated for a second; if the others ever found out, they would kick him out for sure. On the other hand… like Deceit said, none of them would miss him. Logan hated him and never had a kind word to say about him (not that he had anything nice to say about Logan either). Patton was always good to him and he was the one he was closest to, but clearly after the courtroom Patton clearly only cared about doing what was right, damn any chance at happiness or fulfilling dreams. Thomas always only seemed to listen to the others, even though Roman’s entire goal was to get Thomas to where he wanted to be in life. Virgil… Virgil didn’t believe in him, didn’t care enough about him to care that he was gone, no matter how much Roman wanted him to. 

     And with the way Deceit was looking at him, he knew it would be so much better to just be whisked away by the master of deception to a world of pleasure…

     “Y-yes. God, yes.” Roman replied. He wanted to be with someone who cared about him; someone who wouldn’t put him down. He wanted to be listened to. 

      “That’s a good pet.” Deceit said kindly, then gave Roman a quick peck on the lips. “Now, how about we go have a bath, then watch Aladdin together? I would love to cuddle with you on the couch.”

      Roman felt, for the first time in a long time, that everything was going to be ok. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I decided to wait until the new sander sides to write the second chapter, and boy am I glad I did. Let me know what you think and what changes I should make!

Virgil sat in his room, curled up on his couch, listening to “I Won’t Say I’m In Love” from Hercules, trying to sort out how he was feeling.   
He felt so angry that Deceit had so much sway over Thomas, the person he was supposed to keep safe. But even worse, he had sway over Roman. 

His relationship with Roman was complicated; they had hated each other for so long, and Roman was so frustrating it drove him insane.   
With that said, to him, Roman was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His smile, his laugh, his over the top clothes, and his voice was like a perfect baritone melody. 

“UGGGHHHH.” He groaned, burying his head into his knees, trying to push the prince from his mind.   
His mind, however, remained stubbornly on the prince. No matter how many times he and Roman insulted each other, he felt as though there was something there between them. He wanted to talk to Roman, make jokes with Roman, kiss Roman, make love to Roman… 

Whenever he thought of Roman, he would smile uncontrollably, then shake his head, trying to push his feelings away. He had been hurt by love before, and was hesitant to give his heart to anyone else. 

Suddenly, he heard a knock coming from seemingly nowhere, and he groaned, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Hey, kiddo, can you come out here? I’d like to talk to you!” Patton’s jolly voice cape from outside of Virgil’s room. 

Virgil sighed, ripping his headphones out and vanished to the living room where Patton was standing. 

“Hey, Patton…” Virgil said slowly, raising an eyebrow, “What’s up?” He had no idea what Patton wanted; probably just to talk, since Patton was a little obsessed with him. 

“Well, my shadow boy, I’ve noticed that you’ve been… isolating yourself more than usual. Ever since the courtroom you’ve been… unusually… you know…” Patton said, trying to not be mean or condescending, but he wanted to help Virgil feel better and less alone. 

“Distant?” Virgil muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I have been. It’s just… Deceit makes me so angry. Everything he stands for is completely immoral, and just the way he talks down to us and treats us like children… I just… URGH!!!” 

“I know it’s frustrating, kiddo, but he’s a part of Thomas, whether we like it or not. He’s always going to be here, so we might as well get used to it.” Patton reasoned, “I just don’t want you to isolate yourself from us because you’re angry at him. We’re your friends. We want to help.” 

“Thanks, Popstar, but it’s not just that.” Virgil sighed, “I… well…”

“You’re having a crisis? You want to shut down? Tell me what’s wrong!” Patton rushed, afraid of what Virgil was going to say. Virgil was his family, and he cared so much about him. It didn’t matter if Virgil pushed him away, he wanted to help him in any way he could. 

“No, it’s not that. I… I… I’m just gonna say it.” Virgil took a deep breath and practically screamed, “I’M IN LOVE WITH ROMAN!!!” 

Patton, gasped, completely stunned. How he had never noticed before, he’d never understand. It was so obvious now; from the shy glances, to the blatant checking him out, to the heated insults. He somehow didn’t even think of it when thinking back to the Disney messages video when Virgil had an erection during his fight with Roman. 

“You… oh my goodness! Virgil, this is amazing!!!” Patton squealed as he hugged the anxious side tightly.

“P-Patton, I can’t breath!!!” Virgil huffed, trying to squirm out of Patton’s grasp. 

“Sorry, I’m just so happy for you!!!” Patton said, letting Virgil go. “So, what’s the plan? Are you going to give him flowers? Put on a play to express your love? Are you going to just straight up be honest and tell him flat out that you love him? Oh, you could ask him out via puns!!!” Virgil had never seen Patton so excited in his life. 

“I… I don’t know how to tell him. Or even if I want to. He could end up laughing in my face, or it could be extremely awkward. And even if we get together, we might break up and start really hating each other and everything falls apart for Thomas.” Virgil fretted, trying to convince himself telling Roman was a bad idea. 

“Kiddo, love is special. If you shy away from it, you could stop yourself from being happy. If he doesn’t feel the same way, the worst he could say is no. Roman wouldn’t put you down for something like that, I just know it. You just have to decide if he’s worth the risk. Do you think he is?” Patton asked, his large, puppy dog eyes looked even bigger through his large glasses.

“I-“ Virgil began, thinking hard. 

He was terrified of everything going wrong, because for one, he and Roman lived together. All the sides lived in one place; Thomas’s brain. While they all had their own separate rooms, they still had to see each other all the time. It wasn’t like they could just leave. They were a perpetual part of Thomas. Thomas needed each of them to function, and when they fought, it caused Thomas problems. So if he and Roman were to date, and worse case scenario they broke up, they couldn’t just leave and cool off. They still had to see eachother everyday. Virgil couldn’t let that happen. On the other hand, he and Roman had a connection he couldn’t deny. They were almost perfect opposites that complemented each other in many ways, but challenged each other when necessary. Whenever Virgil thought of Roman, he admired that no matter how much it hurt Roman, he always made the right choice. It especially moved him in the video about “Selfishness vs. Selflessness” when Roman resisted the temptation to be deceitful and selfish. So with that being said…

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Virgil finally said. For the first time in a while, Virgil smiled. His smile was wide and toothy, and Patton was glowing with how proud he was of Virgil. 

“Then go get him.” Patton said, patting Virgil’s shoulder. 

About 2 weeks later, after meeting Remus, Roman’s evil twin brother, Thomas called them for a video, and Virgil appeared, and he took a deep breath. 

Thomas began to say, “So I thought we would talk about-“

“Wait. Thomas, there’s something I have to say to Roman.” Virgil cut Thomas off; he wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. 

Patton squealed, jumping up and down in place as he anxiously awaited the prince’s arrival. 

Patton usually got excited over little things, but most of all, seeing Logan. Virgil could tell from the minute he saw Logan and Patton interacting he knew those two dorks were smitten with each other. He suspected they might already be dating; however, with how stubborn Logan was about not having feelings, (though it was very clear he did), it would probably take a while for anything to happen between them. 

“Virg, are you ok?” Thomas asked, frowning, “Are you two fighting? Cause I can’t have that right now. I’m trying to deal with this new guy I’m seeing.” 

“No… that’s not it. You’ll find out when he gets here.” Virgil muttered, putting his hands in his pockets and looked sheepish. 

“Well, Patton clearly seems to know. So why won’t you tell us?” Logan asked, looking particularly annoyed that Patton was the only one who knew. 

“Because Roman needs to hear it first.” Virgil said flatly. 

“Ok, ok, let’s calm down, everyone. Virgil will decide who and when he will tell this to.” Patton said, putting his hands up to show everyone to calm down. 

“Thanks, Pat.” Virgil said, smiling at him. 

“Ok, well I guess we need to bring up Roman.” Thomas commented, and pointed to Roman’s spot. The background music played; however, Roman did not rise up. 

“I’m sure he’s just fixing his hair.” Patton brushed off, waving his hand to show there was nothing to worry about. “Come on, Roman, join us!” He pointed at Roman’s spot. However, the spot remained stubbornly empty. 

“Hmm, this is a predicament.” Logan said thoughtfully, adjusting his glasses. “Normally I would be relieved at the rambunctious royal not being present, but seeing as we need him so Virgil can confess whatever it is he needs to confess, it is a detriment that he isn’t here.”

“This isn’t like him.” Thomas frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “He usually is one of the first to show up. Where could he be?” 

“Well, maybe we should check his room. He could possibly be in there, just fixing himself up.” Patton suggested. “Oh!!! How about we go and see if he’s ok? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we popped in.” 

“Uh, I’m not sure we should be ‘popping in’ on him all of a sudden. What if he’s naked? Or what if he gets mad at us?” Virgil warned, looking very uncomfortable. 

“We… we all have the same body, Virgil. It isn’t like you haven’t seen it before. It’s not like you’ll be seeing anything… unusual or strange.” Logan reasoned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Like a double headed penis!” Remus cackled, appearing in Roman’s usual spot. 

The other four yelped in surprise. 

“Ewww!!!” Patton squealed, cringing. 

“Dude, come on! Not cool!” Virgil covered his face to hide how red he was. 

“That’s… an image.” Thomas said, sucking in a breath, showing clear discomfort. 

“I don’t believe that that kind of anatomy is possible for a human. That is what the snake and lizard’s male genitalia is like.” Logan said, you could hear the slight cockiness in his voice as he told the unsavory fact. 

“Regardless, that’s not an image I needed.” Virgil stressed, glaring at Remus. 

“Well, I just wanted to pop in to give you all that visual. Toodaloo!” Remus said airily about to sink down. 

“Wait!” Patton cries before Remus was about to sink down. Remus stopped and popped back up, intrigued. 

“Huh? Patton, what are you doing?” Virgil hissed, clearly confused and upset at Patton asking Remus to stay longer. 

“He might know where Roman is!” Patton explained enthusiastically. 

“And how can we trust him?” Virgil growled, glowering. 

“Oh, darling, I don’t lie. That’s not my thing. However, I do know where he is! He’s with his new boyfriend!” Remus said cheerily. 

“WHAT???” All of the others shouted in unison. However, none of them were as loud as Virgil.   
Who could it be? And how did he get to Roman before Virgil did? 

“Oh, yes! They’ve been going at it in the mind palace all day! Hot stuff, I should say!” Remus responded, winking at them. 

Virgil’s eyes widened and his stomach plummeted. He felt cold and suddenly filled with a fear he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Guys, he’s with Deceit!” Virgil choked out, looking extremely frightened. 

“Very good, Virgil!” Remus said, clapping. “I knew you were smart!” 

“What? How do you know?” Logan said skeptically, his eyes narrowing. 

“Because… it doesn’t matter. What matters is, Roman’s in danger.” Virgil stressed, looking quite tense. 

“In danger of getting his ass fucked six ways till Sunday, amiright?” Remus chimed in. 

“Come on! We have to get to him before it’s too late! Thomas, can you get us to the mind palace?” Virgil said hurriedly, looking at Thomas with pleading eyes. 

“Wait, we don’t have a plan-“ Logan began, but Virgil cut him off. 

“No time! We have to get to Roman. We could lose him forever if we don’t do something now!” Virgil insisted. “Thomas, NOW!” 

“Ok, ok!” Thomas closed his eyes and the room changed to black. 

Virgil was so scared; Roman was in danger, and he could possibly lose him forever. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“I’m coming, Roman.” He thought to himself, hoping he could save him in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman smiled as Deceit stroked his face.   
They had been making love most of the day, and the satisfaction Roman felt was incredible. 

“What are you thinking about, love?” Deceit purred softly, moving closer to Roman.   
Roman breathed deeply as he took in the smell of Deceit and musk from sex, creating a very pleasant aroma to Roman. 

“Nothing. For once, I feel completely free. I don’t feel all that silly pressure to come up with new ideas, or like I’m not good enough.” Roman confessed, shifting himself so he was laying on his side, facing Deceit. 

“You ARE good enough, dear. Don’t doubt it for a second. You are simply perfect. You don’t have a single flaw.” The dark side breathed huskily. 

“You’re amazing, you know that, Deceit? You’ve been so kind to me, and you’ve given me more satisfaction in the last few days then I’ve had my entire life. And the way you show me you actually care… I feel… safe with you.” Roman declared, moving closer to Deceit.   
Deceit’s eyes widened, and his face, including his scales, began to flush red. Roman was surprised, but then felt slight melancholy. This was probably the first time Deceit had ever been given a compliment, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. 

However, that moment of vulnerability vanished as soon as it arrived, and Deceit cracked a smile.

“But of course, my sweet. I want you to feel safe, and wanted. Because you are. You are mine, and I want you to feel as happy as possible while with me.” Deceit cooed sweetly, and began to kiss Roman’s neck. Roman groaned softly as Deceit peppered the prince’s sensitive skin with ravishing kisses and nips. 

“W-Wait. I-I want to please you, master.” Roman gasped breathlessly. The instant the word “master” left his lips, Deceit pulled away from Roman’s neck and smirked at him. 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Deceit teased, and Roman nodded furiously. “Well then,” he said smugly, lying on his back and putting his arms behind his head, “hop to it, darling.”   
Roman took a deep breath and began to kiss down Deceit’s body, getting lower and lower. Deceit hummed in appreciation as he watched Roman slide down his body. 

Soon Roman’s mouth was level with Deceit’s cock, and he could feel himself tremble a little at the task he had set himself. 

He desperately wanted to please Deceit, and he was afraid of disappointing him. 

He must’ve been staring at him for too long because Deceit chortled, “No need to be nervous, love. I’m sure you’ll do marvelously. Go on, suck me off.” 

Roman gave him a smile in return, feeling himself harden at the sight of Deceit smirking at him. 

Roman then a small lick to the tip, and the dark side sucked in a breath. Taking that as a good sign, Roman began to lap at Deceit’s manhood, and Deceit hummed happily. 

After a few moments of licking, Roman closed his lips around the head and began to suck gently. 

“I- mph. Fuck. God, my sweet, where did you learn to do that?” Deceit said breathlessly.   
Roman’s eyelashes fluttered in response. He then began to swirl his tongue around the tip, and Deceit’s hands found their way into Roman’s hair. Roman continued to suck gently and deliberately, carefully covering his teeth to help Deceit feel even better. He almost moaned as he tasked the precome. 

“Y-Yes, dear Roman, yes. Keep going.” Deceit encouraged. 

Roman, spurred by Deceit’s praise, started to inch his way up Deceit’s cock, the tip of his tongue licking the underside. He only gagged slightly as Deceit began to push further into his mouth and down his throat. Soon he was deep throating the snake-like man, with his nose level with his navel. 

He moaned around Deceit, vibrating his entire frame.

“Oh Roman, you’re doing such an amazing job. You look so perfect with my cock down your throat.” Deceit praised as he began to stroke Roman’s cheek. Roman began to suck harder at Deceit’s enthusiasm. However, Deceit had other plans. 

“I’m going to fuck your face, my dear. Can you handle that?” Deceit cooed the question at him softly. 

Roman had never been face-fucked before, but it was what Deceit wanted. So that’s all that mattered. 

Roman nodded around Deceit, and Deceit gave him an almost frightening smile. 

“Good boy.” He hissed. With that, he pulled Roman’s head back by his hair, and then thrust up into his mouth. Roman practically sobbed with excitement as Deceit hit the back of his throat.   
Deceit began to thrust hard into Roman’s mouth, faster and faster as Deceit was getting closer to the edge. 

Roman could feel himself choke, but he was enjoying being face fucked so much he wouldn’t dare ask Deceit to stop. He started furiously jerking himself off, hoping to come at the same time as Deceit. 

“Roman, Roman, ROMAN!” Deceit chanted, and with a final thrust into Roman’s mouth, Deceit came, hot and bitter into Roman’s mouth. Roman moaned around him and swallowed every last drop. 

As he swallowed the come, he orgasmed into his own hand, letting a wave of satisfaction wash over him. 

“You did such a good job, my love. So good. I’m so proud of you pet.” Deceit said kindly, ruffling Roman’s hair. 

As Roman carefully began to pull off, he suddenly heard people appear around him. 

When everything came into focus, Virgil’s eyes widened with absolutely horror as his gaze fell upon Roman and Deceit, with Roman’s mouth still halfway around Deceit’s cock. 

“ROMAN!” Virgil screamed, hoping it wasn’t too late to reach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Please leave me feedback in the comments!!! I really wanna know your guys opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction that I've published! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
